The Pain You Feel
by Joybug
Summary: Aya is wounded during a mission and wakes up with amnesia.Yohji is forced to take care of Aya and try to wake his memories.Yohji finds himself developing feelings for Aya,but what happens when an innocent Aya starts to remember his kills.yaoi,swearinOOC
1. Chapter 1

-1**This pain you feel.**

This is a Yohji x Aya fic, if you don't like yaoi then please don't read this.

I don't own Weiss Kreuz, all I own is this story.

Aya is hurt on one of their missions and has amnesia. Yohji is the last person who wants to take care of Aya, but he ends up getting roped in anyway.

Aya looked around, his violet eyes scanning the room for guards. This place had high security. If it weren't for Omi's hacker skills there was no way they would've made it past the front doors.

He turned his eyes to Yohji, who looked like he was ready to kill something. Time seemed to stop as he watched a red dot form on Yohji's head caused by a sniper rifle.

Aya launched himself at Yohji, shoving the man out of the way. Everything suddenly went blank with pain.

Yohji stared at Aya's prone form laying on the ground. There was so much blood leaking from his head. He turned, launching his wire out and catching the guard around the neck. He had to be quick! If he didn't finish them off Aya would bleed to death before he could even fathom a plan to escape.

"Bombay, this is Balinese! Abyssinian is hit! We have to get out now! Set the charges to five minutes. I'm going to carry him out!" Omi would blow the entire place up. That would get rid of the target who was cowering behind his bodyguards in the next room.

Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya. The man was lighter than he looked. Swinging Aya up so that the man hung over his shoulder Yohji raced to the fire escape. This was going to hurt like hell.

He released his wire onto the iron railing and swung down. It was the only way to get Aya to safety. The wire sliced into his hand through the leather gloves, leaving a trail of blood dripping down his fingers as he carefully lowered himself to the ground.

Ken was already there, pulling the car up to greet them.

"He needs a hospital! Yohji all but yelled. He had never seen Aya look so vulnerable before. The man was always so stoic, Yohji was actually terrified as he felt the blood flowing down his back.

"Bombay, I have Abyssinian and Balinese. We're headed to the Magic Bus hospital!" Ken all but screamed into the comm.

"Confirmed, I'll meet you there," Omi's voice sounded as frightened as the weight on Yohji's chest.

He carefully climbed into the back seat with Aya in his lap. Those crimson locks beckoned to him. He found himself slowly petting his fingers through Aya's hair.

"Stay with us, we're almost there," Yohji whispered. Aya's bloody brow furrowed, like he was trying to wake up but couldn't force his body to obey him.

"You're alright, its just a flesh wound," Yohji lied, hoping the lie would make Aya wake up by the sheer will of his pride alone.

Even though the ride was only five minutes, it seemed to last a lifetime as Aya bled out in Yohji's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

This pain you feel.

**This is a Yohji x Aya fic, if you don't like yaoi then please don't read this.**

**I don't own Weiss Kreuz, all I own is this story.**

**Aya blinked. The lights were so bright. Where was he? His head hurt like hell. A migraine? Maybe it was from those lights.**

"**You're finally awake! Thank God! I thought you were going to die!" a stranger's voice gasped.**

**Aya looked over. There was a beautiful man there, with honey coloured locks and the most beautiful eyes he could ever imagine seeing. **

"**Where am I?" he asked, looking around.**

"**You're in the hospital. You were shot in the head. It was the only place we could bring you to. Kritiker doctors have been in and out like crazy!"**

"**Kiritiker?" Aya asked, forcing his sluggish body to sit up. His head spun. **

"**Hey, take it easy, lay back down. You're going to hurt yourself!" Yohji gently lay his hands on Aya's shoulders and pushed the man back down onto the bed.**

**Aya shoved him back. "I don't want strangers to touch me!" He growled, sitting up again.**

"**Strangers? I know that we don't sit around and chat all the time, but saying we're strangers? That's cold even for you. I've been sitting by your bedside for a week, only leaving to eat and shower. Is that something a stranger would do?" The man seemed genuinely mad. **

"**hn." Aya turned his head, ignoring the man. His hands felt so empty, like there was something important he should be hanging onto. He frowned, what was it? What was it that comforted him more than anything, that made him feel safe?**

"**Oh, your swords at home. We figured it would look kinda bad if we brought it into the hospital."**

"**Sword?" Yes, that sounded about right. Something to use to protect himself with. Something that wouldn't make him feel so uneasy about the blonde.**

"**Now I know you're not okay. You're staying here. I'm not going to bring you back home where no one can keep you safe!"**

**Yohji looked Aya over. His red hair was mussed, those gorgeous violet eyes were so confused. It finally dawned on him what had happened. Of course, a bullet to the brain could do horrible things to a man. But he had never thought that Aya wouldn't remember that he was a killer, part of Weiss, and a friend even though he was more quiet than most people ever should be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yohji splashed water on his face in the bathroom. He had to get away from Aya for a moment. He'd known Aya was hurt, even expected him to be disoriented after being in a coma for a week, but amnesia? That was a little hard to take in.

Yohji looked in the mirror. That bullet was meant for him, not Aya. It should be him in the hospital bed. It should be him not knowing his own name. It was hard to see the usually stoic Aya look so confused and frightened.

He didn't know why, but part of him wanted to wrap the redhead in his arms, to whisper comforts to him. He wanted to kiss those confused lips. Would Aya let him? This Aya and not the one he was used to?

Yohji shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about those soft pink lips that looked moist and inviting. He should be thinking about how to get Aya's memories back, not how to violate him when he was confused.

"You are such a fucking dog!" Yohji growled at himself. Normally he wouldn't care who he looked at, who he wanted to kiss and fuck. But Aya? Now that was new to him. Aya looked so vulnerable in that hospital bed with his head bandaged and his eyes so lost. It wasn't right. He felt guilty for witnessing Aya in such a state. More than anything he didn't want anyone else to see Aya like that, not even the Chibi.

It couldn't be helped though. Kritiker had already ordered Yohji to get Aya into the wheelchair and bring him home. They were all to put their best efforts into taking care of their team mate. But how could they? They were always on dangerous missions, how could he explain to Aya that he was a murderer and had to go kill people. Yeah, that would go over well. ' Hey, Aya, would you mind watching the shop while I strangle and slice people with my wires? Oh, and by the way, be careful just incase someone wants to kill you because of our jobs,'

No, this new Aya would probably run for the hills. Yohji was at his breaking point. He had watched Aya stare at him like he was the enemy. He had watched those beautiful amethyst eyes darken with anger and frustration, but the glare wasn't his normal Abyssinian glare, it was the confused and mistrusting glare of someone who was completely lost.

Yohji took a deep breath. He knew he had to go back and see Aya. He had to get the stubborn man into the wheelchair and bring him home. But how well was he going to do when Aya thought he was a creepy stranger?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aya looked up as that man, he had said his name was Yohji, came back into the room. **

**The man had stared at him intensely before racing out of the room. Did he really look that bad? He was beginning to think that he had been somehow disfigured, but upon looking at his reflection in the metal railing on the hospital bed he saw that he looked fine. So what had Yohji been staring at?**

**The man was strange. Why did he put a fake smile on? Did he think Aya was so stupid that he couldn't tell the difference.**

"**What do you want now?" Aya snapped, surprised by how cold his voice sounded. Had he always sounded like that? And why was it that when he glared at the man Yohji's smile turned real? Did he like being yelled at?**

"**I'm taking you home now. You need to come home and meet your other friends. They're dying to see you. You really scared us for a while," Yohji reached over and lay his hand against Aya's cheek. Aya's eyes widened, a blush stealing over his face, spreading from his nose all the way to his ears.**

"**Well now, that is an awfully cute look for you, Aya," Yohji's fingers trailed over to Aya's hair. He couldn't exactly comb his fingers through it when Aya's head was bandaged. Instead he lightly grasped one of Aya's ear tails and slid it through his fingers.**

"**Quit touching me," Aya ducked before Yohji could touch his cheek again. He didn't like this. Why was he blushing so fiercely for this stranger?**

"**Kritiker says that you're safer at home now that you've woken up. The doctors will visit you twice a day to make sure you're taking good care of yourself," Aya yanked his hand back when Yohji tried to take it in his own.**

"**Calm down, Aya, I'm not going to do anything to you!" Yohji pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wanted a cigarette, wanted one bad! But the doctors said to keep anything even a little dangerous from Aya until he was healthy enough to get out of his wheelchair.**

**Yohji swung Aya up into his arms so fast that Aya didn't have a chance to fight him off. Even so, Aya struggled in his grip. He couldn't really kick, his legs weren't that useful yet, but he could punch. He punched upward, clipping Yohji in the jaw. He was too close to be able to do any real damage, but he had at least made his point.**

"**Don't be an asshole, just stay still and be a good boy, or I swear to God I will spank you like the two year old you're acting like!" Yohji growled. It really wasn't in his nature to yell like that, but he hadn't slept in a week and Aya was really wearing on his nerves. Of course, the image in his mind of spanking Aya over his knee made him instantly hard. Shit! That was the last thing he needed right now. Aya was already convinced that he was some sort of creepy pervert. The guy had done everything but shout 'stranger danger' at him.**

**Regardless, Yohji was gentle as he set Aya in the wheelchair even though Aya looked ready to punch him again.**

**Oh, this was going to be really fun! Aya was already trying to steer the chair by himself even though the little footrests were the only thing keeping him from falling out of the chair.**

"**Just relax. I thought that while you were out the doctors pulled the stick out of your ass, but apparently its wedged in there good. You don't know your own name, but you think you know me enough to want to kick my ass?" **

"**I know my name, its Aya. I'm not deaf, I've heard you call me by it a thousand times now." Aya watched Yohji the entire time that Yohji wheeled him to the car. He watched him like he thought Yohji would suddenly attack him.**

"**Relax, Aya, you aren't my type!" Yohji snapped as Aya tried to put up a struggle as he helped him into the car. What a lie that was. Aya's face was absolutely beautiful. His eyes complimented that beauty, and his body made Yohji want to shove him into the backseat and kiss the hell out of him. He hadn't noticed how beautiful Aya was until the man had stared up at him with those lost eyes.**

**Damn, this was really going to be a trial for him. He was going to have to earn Aya's trust all over again.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Aya looked around as Yohji drove, trying to memorize the route so that he knew how far the hospital was from home.

Yohji was peeking at him out of the corner of his eye the entire time, making Aya nervous. Why did Yohji stare at him like that all the time?

"I don't like you," Aya decided, crossing his arms over his chest. He wondered if he had liked Yohji before he'd been hurt, or had he always felt uneasy around him?

"Oh, come on! You don't like me? I've been nothing but nice to you this entire time! I was the one that got you to the hospital, too, by the way. Well, me and Ken, anyway," Yohji's fingers fidgeted on the steering wheel.

Aya growled, wanting to hit him. Part of him wanted to tell him to quit staring. Even if it was out of the corner of his eye it was still rude. Maybe if Yohji would take his eyes off him for a second instead of staring he wouldn't mind the man so much, but he was so overbearing. Aya settled for silence. He decided that being silent was a more dignified answer. Besides, if he started talking too much Yohji would think it was an invitation to make a conversation. If he wanted the man to leave him alone then sparking a conversation wasn't exactly the best way to go about it.

"The Chibi will be so excited to see you. He's been so worried. Unfortunately he and Ken have had their hands full with work, so they haven't been able to visit you. Oh, and I have your earring. The doctors made me take it out for the X-rays and stuff, but I'll give it back to you once I stop the car. I forgot to give it to you before we left."

Okay, so silence apparently was treated as an answer in itself. Aya shut his eyes, maybe pretending he was sleeping would…

"Oh, and Aya, I hate to tell you, but Ken did your laundry and ruined one of your sweaters. Not that you remember that abomination anyway, but its gone. I'll have to go shopping for you and get you something nicer. I'll find something that actually looks nice on you instead of that thing."

"Don't you take a minute to breathe? Or do you have to fill every second with mindless chatter! And like hell I'll let you buy me clothes and let you dress me up like a doll!" Aya snapped, glaring at him. If his head weren't already pounding he would swear Yohji was giving him a headache.

"Well, I'll just bring you shopping with me, then. But you are not getting anything that's knitted or orange, that's the only rule." Aya quirked an eyebrow at this. Yohji must really hate Aya's clothes to start making rules for how he should dress. He was curious as to how horrible that sweater really was, and if this Ken had really ruined it by accident.

Aya had to admit to himself that he was nervous. If Yohji was the one sent to take care of him, then how strange were these friends of his going to be, and how many of them would there be? He didn't want a lot of people around him, especially when he could barely sit up. What if one of them attacked him?

The car came to a screeching halt that nearly tossed Aya out of his seat. Aya just needed to wait until Yohji got close enough now. He watched the man climb out of the car and then walk around it to his side of the car, grabbing the wheelchair before going to his door. Once Yohji reached over to pick him up Aya punched him as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Yohji snarled, backing up and wiping the blood from his lip.

"Goddamn it, Aya! Act like an adult!" Yohji yelled, launching at him, tackling him out of the seat and throwing him down into the wheelchair.

"Goddamn, you know, you're harder to deal with than one of our damned missions! I can't even hit you back right now because you're already injured. Once your head heals all bets are off, so enjoy it while you can!"

Aya tuned him out. Whatever, he didn't care if Yohji hit him back as long as he got to hit him first. Besides, for some reason he was pretty sure that he could fight back, if even just a little bit. The ease at which he punched Yohji seemed familiar enough, so what else was he capable of?

Aya cringed when he saw a huge crowd of girls outside a flower shop. They were all shouting all at once, and as Yohji brought him around all the girls started shouting louder that 'Aya's back!' God, he hoped to hell that there was another Aya around, but he knew he couldn't be that lucky.

Two boys were clearing a path through the girls. The taller one was more athletic with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the other one was smaller and cuter with light brown hair and darker blue eyes. Both of them wore green aprons, t-shirts, and shorts.

Well, they didn't look at him the way Yohji did, so that was something at least. They both grinned at him when they saw him, but they both had the same expression, despite how happy they both seemed to see him they both looked worried. That pissed him off. He wasn't some charity case! He wasn't helpless! He narrowed his eyes at them as they approached.

"How are you feeling, Aya?" The taller one asked.

Aya didn't answer, just stared at them. He wasn't about to answer anything they asked until he knew who they were.

"Oh, we're so stupid. Sorry, I'm Ken, this is Omi," Ken smiled at him.

Wow, was he that easy to read? He hoped not.

"The girls out here heard us talking about you coming back, so, needless to say there is an enormous stack of flowers in your room. That made sales go really well, the only downside is if there are any allergies that you haven't fessed up to." Ken scratched the back of his head.

"Yohji told us you were on your way, so I made dinner, it's almost ready. Once you guys get inside I'll bring it out," the younger one beamed at him. Wow, a smile finally that wasn't half false.

"Just be careful, guys, he's been a bit feisty today. He's punched me a couple times, and for no reason!" Yohji pointed at his split lip.

"You wouldn't stop touching me, and you nearly killed me when you parked," Aya narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to argue. That maniac shouldn't be driving.

Sorry about the small chapters, it makes it easier for me to switch between scenes and points of view.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yohji watched Aya carefully as he wheeled him through the crowd of girls. He wasn't about to take Aya around back and away from the girls after how he'd been acting. Screw that! No, he made Aya endure the entire crowd of girls that giggled and got so far into Aya's personal space that the man actually shouted at them to quit touching him.

Watching Aya freak out on someone other than himself was a nice change of pace. So maybe it wasn't a personal hatred for him that made Aya keep snapping at him and hitting him. Maybe Aya was mad at anyone who got into his personal space.

Well, as long as Aya didn't punch any of the girls then it was hilarious. But if he hurt even one of them Yohji would have to answer to Kritiker for putting Aya in a situation where he thought he was in danger.

"Just be glad I told them they couldn't throw you a surprise party. Those girls wanted to go all out, with loud music and dancing, and everyone talking to you at once. I told them you would need your rest," Yohji grinned as he watched Aya close his eyes with relief as they made their way into the back apartments and away from the screaming girls.

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly, looking worn out. Yohji partially felt bad. I mean Aya had gotten what he deserved for all those punches, but he was still recovering and it had been pretty mean to subject him to the girls. But then it wouldn't have been fair to the girls who had been asking about Aya every day. He had barely been able to keep them away from the hospital. He had lied about which hospital Aya was staying in just in case some of the girls took it upon themselves to sneak in to see him.

Yohji grinned as he heard Ken try to hustle the girls out of the house. Even he had enough of the girls squealing and giggling. They weren't buying anything now that they'd seen Aya, so Ken was closing shop for the night.

"\Tiring, aren't they? Maybe if they were a bit older I'd take them off your hands, but I'm not really into high school girls, you know? I like a girl who has been around the block enough times to know what she's doing. Its all about the skill," Yohji grinned from ear to ear at the glare that Aya shot his way. Was it because Aya didn't want Yohji talking about his preferences? Or just because Aya was uncomfortable about the idea of sex as a whole. It made him wonder if Aya was a virgin. It wasn't like he could ask him. Aya wouldn't know the answer anyway.

He shook his head. Trying to clear the images out of his head, but they kept coming. Images of Aya's violet eyes filled with lust as Yohji started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the long line of his neck.

"You're nothing but a pervert!" Aya hissed. Yohji's head cleared at the sound of Aya's voice. Had Aya seen anything in his eyes? No, Aya wasn't even looking at him. It had to be because of all the sex talk. There was no other explanation.

It was a good thing that Kritiker had already installed a ramp into the apartment or Yohji would probably accidentally dump Aya down the stairs while trying to pop the wheel up each step.

The smell of jasmine rice with chicken made Yohji's mouth water. He should've known Omi would make one of Aya's favourites. Just about everything Aya ate had some sort of rice in it. This one happened to be Yohji's favourite of Aya's' usual choices.

Omi was dishing out the portions as Yohji wheeled Aya up to the table, putting the chair in park.

"I made a lot, so if anyone's still hungry afterwards there's enough for seconds!" Omi said cheerfully as he set the pot in the middle of the table on a heated plate.

Ken walked over to Aya, holding his beloved Katana, and leaned it up against the table next to Aya. When had Ken gotten so considerate? Then again, Ken had seemed pretty shaken up after having to take Aya to the hospital. The boy had nightmares every night, and Yohji was pretty sure he knew what they were about. They had all seen each other injured before, but never almost dead. Yohji had never thought in a million years that Aya would be the one to die.

Aya had been given a second chance at life. Something none of them would ever see in their lifetimes. And here they were already handing him his sword. Yohji's eyes stung with tears as he watched Aya carefully reach out and wrap his hands around the sword. Shit! This wasn't right! How could they do this to him?

Yet here Yohji was, reaching over and sliding the earring through Aya's left ear, a reminder of his past that Aya didn't understand yet.

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly, holding the sword to his chest like it was the most important thing in the world to him. Yohji supposed it probably really was, other than Aya-Chan.

Okay, so there's another chapter done. I still haven't decided exactly how to end this or even middle it, so I'm going to go on the emotional ride I already started. J

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aya frowned as he watched a tall woman with curly red hair walk right in while Ken was grabbing a picture to show him. He had asked for proof that he really knew them. It was long overdue. Anyone can lie and say they know him when he can't remember anything, he shouldn't trust anything at face value.

Ken shoved the picture frame into his hands with a grin on his face. He looked it over. Sure enough, there they all were, well, all of them except for the woman.

"How are you feeling Aya?" she asked, leaning forward to peer at him. He glared at her. How the hell did she think he was feeling?

"How do you think he's feeling? He just got out of the hospital!" Ken shouted. He lowered his eyes, like he realized he shouldn't be taking his frustrations out on her.

"Siberian, I would like to speak to you after the briefing. Right now you should view the data."

"Let me put Aya in his room and I'll be right down," Yohji stood up and moved around Aya.

"I'm not going in my room. I'm looking around," Aya gripped the coffee table hard. If Yohji pulled the chair he would stay in place. Why did they all just bolt trail after some tart who's skirt barely covers her ass? He hadn't thought they were that perverted.

"You should stay with him," the woman said.

"But Manx! Wait! Does this mean I'm banned from missions until Aya's back on his feet?" Yohji shouted.

Something clicked in Aya's head. Yohji had said something about Missions before, but Aya hadn't really been paying too much attention to it.

Aya was glad to see her leave. She hadn't said or done anything wrong, but there was something about the way she'd looked at him that made him uneasy.

"What are your missions?" Aya asked, craning his head to look at Yohji.

"Oh, um, well, its like feeding the homeless and stuff. Our mission is to keep poor people off the streets," Yohji's laugh was nervous, making Aya wonder if he was telling the truth.

"Bring me along and I can help," Aya wanted to see everything that had anything to do with his life, even these 'missions'.

"No, I can't do that. You know how some of these homeless guys are? They get upset and fight over a bagel and then it's a fucking hobo war zone. No, you should stay away from all homeless people until you're well again!"

okay, so now Aya knew he was lying. He might not remember a hell of a lot, but even knew that it was a lame cover up at best.

Now he really wanted to see what they were really doing.

"Don't look at me like that, Aya!" Yohji complained.

"Then tell me about the missions," Aya wasn't going to beat around the bush. It mist be something horrible if Yohji was lying to him. Wait! When had he started trusting Yohji to tell the truth!!!

"Okay fine, but you aren't going to like this. Now, what's the best way to put this. We're in the escort service. Yeah, male prostitutes. That's what we were hiding from you. No one's expecting you to do any of that, though. We just want you to get well. You don't ever have to go back to it if you don't want to," Yohji's grin was getting wider, like he was trying not to laugh but was at his breaking point.

Aya thought on it for a moment, and then nodded, accepting Yohji's answer. It made sense.

,

,

,

I know I'm being mean, Manx is a cool character, but her skirt is deadly short. Also, I really don't know the setup for their living arrangements, all I know is that I've decided that the apartment is upstairs, the flower shop on the main level, and the mission room is in the basement. It makes it easier for planning how they are getting around Aya without him seeing them run out the door in their mission gear.

J

Also, I thought the prostitution thing would be a funny cover.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

,

Yohji walked around the room. Damn, he had really dodged a bullet there. He sure as hell didn't want to tell Aya about the missions. He was pretty sure he wasn't even supposed to yet in case it freaked Aya out. But there was only so much sneaking around and hiding that they could do. Better to tell him something like this now and save Ken or Omi from having to come up with an excuse. He just hadn't expected Aya to be asking about it this soon.

Yohji raised an eyebrow at Aya, who's hands had a death grip on the arms of the chair. What was he…Shit! Yohji lunged in time to catch Aya, who had tried to stand up.

"Are you insane? If I hadn't caught you your head would've smacked on the table! Then you would be even worse off! God! No wonder they won't let me leave you alone for a second, you stubborn ass!" Yohji yelled, shoving him down onto the couch. It would be harder for Aya to find the leverage to pull that shit again from the couch.

"I will not be an invalid!" Aya snarled, glaring at him. Now that was a lot closer to the glares Yohji was used to receiving.

"Okay, then, Genius, can you even feel the legs that you just tried to stand on?" Yohji sat down on the table, leaning forward to meet Aya's glare head on. Regularly he wouldn't get that close to Aya when he looked that pissed off, but Aya couldn't reach him without falling over even if he tried to swing.

"Yes!" Aya swung anyway, the momentum making him fall into Yohji's lap, his face hitting Yohji's thigh.

"Are you going to swing at me again?" Yohji asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration when Aya ignored him, instead trying to get up, but only falling back down exactly where he'd been. If Aya was a few inches to the right and Aya would know exactly how happy Yohji was to see him down there.

"Aya, are you going to swing at me again?" Yohji repeated. Aya couldn't even get enough leverage to do much more than crane his neck to glare at him.

"Yes!" Aya punched a charley horse into Yohji's thigh.

"Fucker! Damn it! I'm not letting you up until you promise not to punch me anymore!" He wasn't going to budge on this. Aya could damn well stay there for all he cared! He grinned as he looked down at Aya, he could see the wheels turning in Aya's head, weighing the pros and cons of the promise.

"Quit your bitching!" Aya growled.

"Nope, doesn't work that way. You have to give to get, my friend. So I will sit here and complain all I want while you are helpless to escape. Two little words is all it takes to make this pain go away." Yohji sighed, Aya was ignoring him again, trying to hold himself up on weak arms that were shaking at the effort.

"Hmm, well, lets see. I think I want to complain about…actually I think you are the only thing I can come up with right now to bitch about. You and your self-righteous attitude, never giving an inch. Won't even ask for help getting up because you're too fucking stubborn! Does it wound your pride to be stuck like this? Well it should, because you look pretty pathetic right now…"

"Yohji, what the fuck!" Ken shouted, running into the room.

Omi was glaring at him as much as Ken was, and if looks could kill Manx would have an axe in his head right now. He was also pretty sure that the only thing that kept Ken from punching him was Omi.

Ken grabbed Aya, helping him sit back against the couch.

"Hey, he punched me again and I didn't even do anything! He tried to get up, I caught him when he fell and set him on the couch. When I told him that he was too weak he tried to punch me. So I left him down there until he promised not to punch me again. If I had let him up before the promise I would have a black eye right now, as it was he punched my leg instead! How am I supposed to do missions if I'm black and blue."

"Don't talk about that stuff in front of Aya, he has enough to worry about without you mentioning missions!" Omi shouted.

Great, now everyone was against him. Yohji hung his head. God, he wanted a smoke right now.

"Why are you blushing?" Aya pointed at Omi, who's cheeks were bright pink. How had Yohji missed that? The telltale sign that…

"Manx is making you wear a dress, isn't she?" Yohji snickered. He rarely ever got roped into those ones, unless he was supposed to look like a pretty guy in a dress. Omi was the one who usually got that detail. No one had ever even bothered to ask Aya to. He would've cut them in half.

"Shut up, Yohji!" Ken yelled, letting Omi slip out behind him to leave with Manx.

"You guys wear dresses?" Aya asked with what was almost a smile quirking his lips.

"Hey, man, whatever, you did too," Yohji laughed, winking at Ken in hopes that he would go along with it.

"Yes, Aya, we've all worn dresses, but Yohji's lying. You never had to wear one, and if he knows what's good for him he'll never try to trick you into wearing one, either. Omi and I will kick his ass if he tries."

"Oh, come on!" Yohji wanted to go and kill something now. They weren't letting him have his fun! But then again, knowing what Aya thought their missions were, him finding out that Omi was going to be wearing a dress would no doubt be…damn, Yohji didn't even have to see into Aya's mind to well… see into his mind. The look on his face, the shock, was hilarious. It was everything he could do not to burst out laughing and ruin the game.

"Hey, Ken, do me a favour," Yohji held his cellphone out to Ken.

"What, in case of emergency or something? I'll have to set it to vibrate so it doesn't ruin…um, yeah," Ken was looking around nervously, having caught himself.

"Don't worry, you won't be getting any annoying calls from me to ruin the mood. You take your time and how many people are you dealing with?"

"There's eight, but Omi's taking three of them,"

"Eight? Wow, in one night? You dog!" Yohji laughed, peeking at Ken over his sunglasses. The soccer player was clearly confused.

"Omi can take of four of them, too, you know," oh, this was way too much fun. Watching both Ken and Aya., knowing that neither of them knew what the hell was really going on.

"Yeah, but five of them are going to be in the same room. Its too separate floors!" Ken knew he was missing something, but he wasn't about to try to figure out what was going on.

"Two parties, and I don't get to go to either one!" Yohji watched Ken give up and walk toward the door.

"I'll see you later, Aya. Don't let Yohji pull any shit on you."

"I want to walk now!" Aya growled. Yohji wasn't surprised, someone like Aya would be going stir-crazy by now. Aya's arms were flexing hard as he tried to gain leverage to get up. Yohji reached over and moved the table out of the way so that Aya couldn't clobber himself.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. I'm taking a nap," Yohji stretched out on the love seat with a yawn.

,

,

Okay, done with another chapter. I hope you liked this one. X3


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

Aya glared at Yohji as the man snored on the love seat. Something about Yohji sleeping the day away ran familiar to him, but he couldn't quite…beauty sleep. That's right. Yohji always complained about needing his beauty sleep.

Aya finally got his legs under him, shoving his way to his feet. He'd been trying for two hours, and damned if he wasn't tired, but he was up.

Okay. He was getting somewhere. His entire body throbbed with pain, feeling like one raw nerve, but he was on his feet. Part of him wanted Yohji to be awake to see it, which was strange for him.

He knew he'd been really hard on the man. Yohji had the right to be grumpy after a week with barely a wink of sleep and then Aya hitting him over and over. He didn't feel guilty exactly, but he did appreciate the constant effort to help him even when he was being an ass.

He knew the man must really need his sleep. Something told him that normally if someone were walking anywhere near him Yohji would be on his feet, wide awake.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't remember much more than that, so he was better off putting his effort into walking. His memory would come when it wanted to. He wouldn't stop trying to remember, but he would stay out of that wheelchair. It was degrading to have to rely on someone to push him around. As it was he didn't have the strength to wheel himself around very far. How he managed to be on his feet was a complete mystery to him. His limbs felt like jello, ready to give out at any time. Regardless, he used the wall for support. All he had to do was practice staying on his feet a little bit at a time and he would be walking on his own in no time. Maybe then he could practice using that sword.

For some reason that sword spoke to him even more than the photo or anything else in the house. Something about it was important enough that he didn't want it out of his sights. Right now it was leaned against the wall next to the wheelchair.

His eyes went back to Yohji, who was sleeping like a rock sprawled out on the couch. He was beautiful. In his sleep his face was completely honest. Aya trusted him for some reason, and it was only solidified as he watched him sleep. He didn't need Yohji to protect him, but he did need someone that wouldn't bullshit him.

Ken was honest and kind, but a little too emotional, and Omi was too sweet and even more emotional. Yohji cared without trying to sugar coat everything.

Aya took his anger out on the man a few times, and he knew that it had taken a lot of self-control for Yohji to put up with him. He wouldn't have been so kind. He would've hit whomever had the nerve to hit him first. He would've come out swinging.

He reached up and touched his earring. It was significant. It made him want to hit anything in sight, but he had no idea why. He didn't know why he felt so aggressive every time he touched it. Why did he continue to wear something that made him so upset? Well, because it was one of the few things that he was able to grasp at. There was a memory close to the surface, nudging at his brain.

He rested for a second, pressing his forehead to the wall while trying to catch his breath.

He thought on the things Yohji had told him. So he was a prostitute. He wondered what his specialty was? Just the thought made him blush bright red. Did he really let strangers touch him? How did he even know what to do?

He would have to ask Yohji. The others were too busy trying to tiptoe around him. Yohji would give him straight up answers.

His legs finally gave out. He slid down the wall, laying there for a moment. He stayed there until his breathing evened out before trying to hoist himself up again.

,

,

I thought it would be more realistic if Aya kept getting up. He isn't exactly the kind of guy who would sit there and put up with people taking care of him.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

,

Yohji sat up on the couch with a stretch. He'd needed the sleep. He hadn't slept very well over the past few days. He'd been too worried. He'd felt guilty. If he'd been paying more attention he could've dodged without Aya ending up with a bullet in the head.

Speaking of Aya, where was he? He wasn't on the couch anymore. Where…Ah, there he was, sleeping on the floor against the wall with his sword in hand. He looked adorable.

Yohji crept up on him, wanting a closer look. He'd seen Aya in fitful sleep when he was in the hospital, but he hadn't seen him sleep so calmly, looking worn out.

He knelt in front of the swordsman, smiling as he gently touched Aya's cheek. He'd never taken Aya for a deep sleeper, but he supposed it was all because of his injuries.

He slid his thumb over Aya's bottom lip, smiling as Aya's violet eyes slowly opened, looking worse for wear. Yohji took the chance, pressing his lips gently to Aya's. Expecting to get punched for his efforts he was surprised when Aya let him nudge his mouth open to deepen the kiss. He straddled Aya and slid his arms around his back, pulling him in closer so that their chests were crushed together.

Aya turned his head suddenly, his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked, panting for his breath.

"I'd thought that part was obvious." Yohji winked, moving to lean against the wall so that their shoulders touched.

"I walked. I walked over to my sword." Aya sounded proud of himself. If it were the Aya before the injury Yohji would've had a heart attack at hearing the admittance, but this Aya was different. Any accomplishment would comfort him.

"That's awesome, Aya. I should've known someone as stubborn as you would be on his feet this quickly. You hungry or anything? Omi put the leftovers in the fridge, I could heat them up for you."

"There are flakes of blood on my sword. Why?" Of course, he should've thought about cleaning the sword before they gave it back to him!

"Well, you always brought your sword with you when we had customers, one of them must've gotten violent with you and you cut him to make a point." Okay, so it wasn't the best excuse in the world, but it made sense.

"Is it that dangerous that I'd need to bring a sword? Strange."

"Yeah, I should've told you that part. Well. I think we should celebrate you walking around. We've got beer in the fridge, want one?" Yohji stood up, holding his hand out to Aya, who took it and pulled himself up. He made it look easy even though Yohji was pretty sure it must've hurt his strained muscles.

"Do I normally drink?" Aya looked away, like he felt ashamed of even having to ask.

"Nope, but this is a special occasion," he wasn't about to lie about that. He'd already told enough lies. He found himself hating that he'd had to lie to him in the first place. Aya obviously trusted him at this point. It made him feel guilty.

"Okay. One more question. Were you and I together?" Aya was blushing now, and trying to hide it by keeping his head turned, but Yohji could still see it.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't want you." Yohji slid his arm around Aya's back, helping him stay on his feet while enjoying the feel of Aya pressed up against his side as they walked.

"Why?" Aya looked puzzled.

"You mean why do I want to be with you after you've done nothing but punch me and snap at me? Its because I've seen your vulnerable side and I find myself liking it. Before you were so icy, so far from reach that you weren't even on my radar. But when you pushed me out of the way I saw the look on your face. You were scared that I would be hurt. If I'd been paying more attention instead of thinking about the girl I'd made a date with you wouldn't have been shot. So I spent the week at your bedside feeling guilty and thinking that you were going to die. I feel responsible, but even more than that, I never noticed how beautiful you are until I saw that look on your face." Yohji took a chance and kissed him on the forehead. Again, Aya let him. He wondered just how far Aya would let him go if he really made a move.

"Beer?" Aya asked, changing the subject easily. Yohji grinned. At least Aya had picked something Yohji wanted if he was going to be so obvious in his evasiveness.

"I think we both need it, how about you? I want to go to a club, but you can't dance just yet," damn, but he really wanted to dance with Aya, to feel that beautiful body moving against his. Would Aya know how to dance?

"You could always go without me," Aya stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but not only do I not want to go without you, but I don't feel like dealing with Omi and Ken when they get home."

Yohji steered Aya toward a chair in the kitchen before rummaging through the fridge for some beer. He popped the caps open and handed Aya one.

Aya nodded at him before taking a swig. He grimaced, making Yohji laugh.

"Who cares what it tastes like, it'll relax your nerves. Don't you think we both need to relax?"

Aya eyed the drink like it was poison before he shrugged and nodded. Yohji was pretty sure that Aya was just obliging him, but whatever, it had the same result in the end.

"I should probably check on your bandages soon, just to change them. You didn't get that many stitches, and they were all to your temple, hardly noticeable. We should be able to remove them, soon.

Aya only nodded, taking another swig.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

"Aya, you haven't said a word," Yohji's words cut through his reverie. Aya turned to look at him. His head hurt like hell. He never should've listened to Yohji about enjoying a few drinks.

"What about?" Aya looked at the six empty beers on the table. Had he really drunk that much?

"I just kissed you a few moments ago. Did you like it? Or do you want me to piss off?" Yohji turned the chair around backwards before sitting down to face Aya. The man looked clearly puzzled by Aya's silence.

Aya turned his head away. He didn't know what to say. He had liked the kiss. But should he really let Yohji know that? Would the man take things too far if Aya said yes.

Aya finally turned back to face him only to gasp at what he saw. Yohji was covered in blood. It dripped from his beautiful honey coloured hair. His face was splashed with crimson and a red dot on his forehead. He was even dressed differently. He wore a long jacket with white crosses on the arms. There was so much blood. Aya reached out and touched Yohji's bangs, catching some of the blood. It was clearly visible, but his fingers didn't feel wet.

Aya hadn't even noticed that he was breathing hard with fear until Yohji's arms wrapped around him.

"So much blood!" Aya gasped. Even so, he leaned into Yohji's embrace. Despite the blood it felt so right to lean into Yohji's chest.

"Where do you see blood, Aya? Its alright, don't worry about…"

"You, you're tainted with blood, so much of it! Why do I see blood?" Aya whispered, half hoping Yohji wouldn't hear him.

"Its because I've had to kill someone before. You're remembering seeing me that day. But its okay, there isn't any blood here." Yohji kissed the top of his head.

"You have a red dot on your head." Aya pulled away enough to meet Yohji's normally lazy eyes.

"You saved my life. You saw the red dot and shoved me out of the way. You were shot because of me," Yohji knew he'd said this before, but he needed Aya to understand. If Aya was remembering these things he needed to explain them properly so that the man wouldn't freak out.

Aya could read his eyes easily. Yohji was hiding something from him. Something important. He pulled away so quickly that he almost fell out of his chair. Getting drunk with Yohji hadn't been a smart move on his point, he was unco-ordinated and sloppy, he couldn't stop the room from spinning as he stilled his body. And then there was his stomach. He rested his head down against the table, trying to block out the symptoms.

"You're lying to me," Aya said out loud, keeping his forehead against the table.

"Yeah, but right now its for your own good. You have to get well again before I can help you dredge up memories that I would rather you never get back. You have a new chance at life, a way out where you can decide what you should do instead of thinking its your duty to follow through with a life that has made you miserable. You have to trust me. I won't sugar coat anything that you remember. I'll help you get through it, but I can't do that if you won't trust me," Yohji reached over and slid his hand over one of Aya's.

"Why do I trust you? I don't want to, but I do. Did I trust you before?" Aya tilted his head enough to look at Yohji.

"I really don't know if you trusted anyone but yourself, if you want me to be honest. You never said anything. I didn't even know you gave a damn about any of us until you pushed me out of the way. I have to tell ya, you shocked the hell out of me when you did that. I keep playing it back in my head, and never ever can I think of what made you push me. I can picture you telling me to duck at the very most. I guess I really didn't know you at all."

Aya raised his body up enough to sit back in the chair. Suddenly he was seeing red. Looking at his hands they were drenched in blood and skin particles, like he had ripped into someone with his bare hands. Blood was dripping into his eyes and cascading down his cheeks like crimson tears.

"How long have I been tainted by blood?" Aya wiped his hands on his pants, but they were soaked in blood, too, and made of leather instead of denim. All he managed to do was smear it around.

"Aya, look at me. There is no blood!" Yohji was watching him so closely that he seemed to know exactly what Aya was trying to do.

Aya felt so lost as he looked at Yohji, wanting the man to do something, anything, to clean the blood away.

The last thing he expected was for Yohji to lean in and capture his lips again. He gasped as Yohji's tongue thrust into his mouth, tasting him. His hands slid up to Yohji's cheeks, holding him firmly in place as he tasted him. If they were both so tainted than this couldn't do any more harm. Besides, he loved the feel of Yohji's arms sliding around his waist. The only thing inbetween them was the back of Yohji's chair. If Yohji wasn't sitting on the chair backwards Aya would've straddled him, begging for his attention. He had a feeling that he had never been this open with affection for another human being. Yet here he was, panting and groaning into Yohji's mouth as the kiss became more intense.

"We're home!" Ken's voice rang out. Aya leapt back from Yohji, he could feel his face heating as he looked away.

"What have you two been doing while we were gone? Yohji didn't pick on you too much did he…what the hell! Yohji! He's injured and you got him drunk!" Ken shouted, looking like he was ready to murder Yohji.

"Hey, he was the one who was so stubborn that he spent three or four hours learning to walk again, and he walked all the way over to his sword. I thought it was a good time to celebrate! Its not like I took him to a club or anything, we just sat here drinking and talking," Yohji shrugged, grinning. Ken could get as mad as he wanted, Yohji didn't really care. He only cared that it might upset Aya.

"Aya doesn't talk much, Yohji, so you yacked his ear off this entire time? And he didn't point his sword at you?" Ken shook his head.

"What did Manx want to talk to you about?" Yohji asked with a stretch and a yawn.

"She told me to leave Aya in your care. She said you're the reason he got hurt so you're going to take care of him. I think she knew I didn't want to leave him with you."

"Oh come on, Ken, I'm not that bad. Besides, I slept through him walking, so I only spent the last half hour yacking his ear off. And this Aya does talk, so bite me."

Aya felt nauseous. Too many voices at once, and too much blood. Even Ken was covered in it. And as Omi slid into the room he was dripping as well.

"Let's get you to bed, Aya, you're looking kinda pale," Yohji helped him up from the chair, wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady.

"Ken, can you get some water? I'll take Aya to bed, but he'll need a lot of water to keep him from getting a hangover."

Water sounded gross right now, with his stomach roiling in protest. But if Yohji said it would help Aya believed him. Yohji seemed like the right person to ask about hangovers. He could see Yohji drinking himself stupid in an anonymous bar.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

Yohji wrapped an arm around Aya, something he was getting way to accustomed to. If Aya had been stumbling before, now he was barely on his feet at all, completely supported by Yohji. Yohji had to admit that Aya felt good in his arms. Of course he'd rather just carry him, but Aya would probably freak out. The man was still holding his sword. If Aya was starting to have flashbacks he probably knew how to use that thing even while drunk.

"Wher're we going?" Aya asked, stumbling so hard that Yohji barely kept a hold on him. Okay, so giving the injured guy beer really hadn't been the brightest move on his part, but as far as he was concerned Aya was a big boy even with the injury. He could make decisions for himself.

"We're going to your bedroom, remember?" Yohji chuckled at Aya's grunted 'hn'. Now that was a sound he remembered well.

"Why?" Aya mumbled.

"To put your pretty ass in bed. You need your rest." Wow, Aya really couldn't hold his liquor.

"Coming with me?" Aya asked, raising his head to look at Yohji. His cheeks were stained with pink that Yohji was pretty sure was only half-drink.

"Although I would love to, I'm not going to get punched in the face tomorrow because you're drunk." Yohji leaned Aya against the wall while he opened the door.

"Won't punch you anymore." Aya said so softly that Yohji barely heard him.

"Yeah, you say that now, but tomorrow I'll probably get hit for something. It seems to be a trend with you. Just remember, one day I'll swing back, so don't get too comfortable," Yohji laughed as Aya glared at him, but then stumbled again, this time Yohji almost dropped him.

"Tired," Aya said as Yohji carefully put him in the bed, making sure his head was on the pillow enough to support his neck.

"I know you are. And if you weren't drunk you probably would argue that you weren't tired at all." Yohji laughed as Aya looped his arms around him and yanked him down onto the bed.

"Not that I wouldn't love to take you up on that offer, Aya, but you're drunk and Ken is on his way with water," Yohji kissed Aya quickly on the lips before wrestling to get the man's arms off him.

"Aya, let go!" He laughed, trying to get those strong arms off him.

Aya laughed, clutching him tighter. The sound caught Yohji off guard. When had he ever really heard Aya laugh?

"I'm glad you're having so much fun. Just so you know, I'm going to need a few of those ribs still intact."

"Am I interrupting something?" Ken asked from the doorway.

"No, unless you mean Aya trying to break my ribs, then yeah you're interrupting something. Help pry him off me." Ken waited a moment, wondering what he should do. He was pretty sure it had a lot to do with Aya laughing.

"Aya, can you let go long enough to drink some water? I promise I won't let Yohji leave the room until you're done. He has to stay with you anyway. So he'll probably sleep on the floor or something."

"I won't leave, just let go, okay?" Aya nodded, loosening his grip enough to let Yohji up. The smouldering look in Aya's eyes made him want to lay back down.

Aya's hand snaked out and grabbed a fistful of Yohji's shirt, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

Ken snickered as he handed Aya the water.

"You're not going anywhere. If he wasn't holding onto you I would block the door, a promise is a promise." Ken grinned.

Yohji laughed, he really wasn't about to argue. I mean he wanted a good sleep, but he didn't mind as long as it was Aya's bed he got to sleep by. Maybe he should move his mattress in there so that he would still look good in the morning. He just didn't look as hot with bags under his eyes.

He stretched, he supposed he'd better get used to this position, because Aya wasn't about to let him go anywhere.

"Thanks for the water, Ken. Now you should go get changed and do whatever you've got to do," Yohji raised an eyebrow at Ken, who just realized he was still in mission gear.

Yohji gasped for breath when Aya's arms got a stranglehold around his neck.

"In the bed," Aya ordered, yanking so hard that Yohji had no choice but to do as he was told. Not that he minded as soon as Aya settled in against him, wrapping an arm around him loosely and resting his head on Yohji's shoulder.

Yohji just lay there for a while with his eyes wide open, a million things running through his head, like when was Aya going to wake up and completely freak out? Should he push Aya away? Or would any chances he had with Aya be killed if Aya took it as a rejection.

He was so screwed.

,'

,

Okay. So Aya was way out of character, but he was pissed drunk, so its all good.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

Aya sat up in bed. His head hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. He turned and looked down where Yohji slept soundly. Well, they were both clothed, so they hadn't had sex. So why was Yohji sleeping next to him?

He'd have to ask the man later. Right now he needed a mirror. Careful not to wake him, Aya slid out of Yohji's grasp, climbing out of the bed.

He looked around, wasn't there a mirror in here anywhere? He looked around, even in the closet. No mirror. He grabbed his sword and headed toward the door.

He was going to have to go down the hall to the bathroom. At least he was starting to remember the layout of this place. The last thing he wanted was to go looking for the bathroom and end up in Omi's bedroom.

The bathroom wasn't far, and thankfully it wasn't occupied. He didn't want anyone to know he was awake yet. Something was very wrong and he wanted to know what it was.

First thing was first though. He closed the door behind himself, locking it. He looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe that he'd been laughing with that idiot Yohji last night. He must've had way more to drink than he'd thought. He had a feeling that he didn't laugh often.

His eyes were a stark violet, their expression determined. For some reason even that didn't seem like it was right. When he looked in the mirror he could still see the blood. So how could his eyes even have a trace of anything other than some form of hate? Was it hate that had tainted him with blood? No one was answering those questions, not really. They were trying to evade him. He was injured, not stupid.

He reached for the bandages. Those damned things had to come off now. They were a constant reminder of his weakness. He yanked the tape and started to unravel them carefully, making sure that it wasn't so bad that the bandages would stick to the wound.

He looked at his temple, there were stitches there. Well, at least it wasn't in the middle of his forehead. The last thing he wanted was to remind the others that he was injured. He was finished with that crap. The way they catered to him. It made him feel weak. He pulled his red hair forward, grabbing a brush from the sink drawer that he knew wasn't his he started to comb his hair. He paused to look at the brush. The hair in it was dark, it had to be Ken's. Oh well, he would just pull his hair out of it when he was done. He would figure out where his brush was later.

With his hair combed out the stitches were almost completely hidden. He quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with a toothbrush he hoped to hell was his own. He remembered the look of it, it was the black one. He would ask Yohji whom it belonged to just in case.

Now, the next thing on the list was the lower level. Something was down there that they didn't want him to see. He'd be damned if he'd let them pull this charade any longer. He was tired of being treated like he was a moron when clearly something was up.

He wished he'd been able to remember what he'd dreamed, but he didn't even know what feelings had been in those dreams. Maybe they'd been a glimpse of the past, or maybe they'd be fabricated by the lies that these people had already told him.

Whatever the case, he would figure out what was going on, and the only way to do that was to go into the basement. He had seen the ground level. It was a flower shop, nothing more. Nothing could really be hidden in there with so many girls freaking out. You'd think they had never seen a guy before.

No, there had to be a lower level. A place where everything was organized. Even if he believed Yohji's idea about male prostitution, and he had to admit he had for a while, there would still be the issue of downstairs. That Manx woman had led them somewhere, and it couldn't have been too far. Ken had come home dressed differently, so wherever he'd gotten changed was near.

Aya searched the flower shop, looking for a door. The place was huge. It had to be somewhere that those obnoxious girls couldn't find. I mean there was no point on hiding things if even the girls could sneak in, and they did seem like the type to sneak in.

In the very back was a door. Something told him that this was the supply closet. Regardless, he went inside and flicked on the light. He didn't know how he knew, but once he moved the one rack aside there was another door. This was the one.

Beyond the door there were stairs just as he'd thought. It was pitch black on the way down. He was careful, touching his heel to the stair and sliding his foot down on each one until he reached the bottom. The light switch would be impossible to find for anyone who hadn't been here before.

He clutched his sword tight as he looked around. The room seemed normal enough. A couch, a TV. Okay, as he looked closer he noticed four closets. He knew that the one closest to him was his own.

Closets in the hidden basement so that if the police raided the place they wouldn't find…everything. But what was everything?

Only one way to find out. He opened his closet. The first thing he saw was a beautiful long black leather coat with white at the shoulders. The next thing to catch his eye were leather pants, boots, and a black shirt. He reached up and touched the jacket. There were plenty of other jackets, but this one spoke volumes. Holding this sword he had killed people, some of whom begged for their lives.

Okay, so he was a killer, but why? And why were the others hiding it from him? Was he really one of them? His frown deepened as he moved on to the next closet. This one had to be Omi's, the clothes were so small yet bulky at the same time. None of the others would wear something like this. And there were darts. Could Omi really throw that well?

Okay, enough snooping on Omi. Ken's was the next one, he recognized it right away by the clothes hanging there. He had seen Ken in those clothes last night. And there, the gloves with their bagh nakhs. He closed that one quickly before moving on to Yohji's. Just the same, a long blue leather coat with white crosses on the arms and leather pants.

He supposed he'd better get back upstairs before they figured out he was missing. The last thing he wanted was to draw suspicion on himself. He wanted to find out what was really going on by whatever they tried to cover their tracks with. They would let enough slip for him to fill in the rest of the blanks himself.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14

\

Yohji sat up. Where was he…oh yeah, Aya's room. He'd never looked around it before. It was pretty plain. No posters, no pictures, no mirrors. Just a bed, a stand with a lamp, and a dresser. The closet had nothing but clothes, a first aid kit, and the tools he needed to clean his sword.

His ribs hurt, no doubt from the stranglehold Aya had given him yesterday. And where was Aya? The man had better not pull a disappearing act every time he fell asleep, he just didn't have the energy to go searching for him after he just woke.

"Aya?" he called out, hoping the man was within hearing range. No answer. But then even if he were within hearing range he might not answer. Maybe he'd remembered enough about himself that he knew why he didn't answer. Yohji would love the answer to that one.

Great, so he really was going to have to look for him. He'd hoped he could drag Aya outside so that he could have a smoke, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Well, he guessed he was going to have to look for Aya before he could even have a shower. That sucked. And Aya probably wouldn't even appreciate it. That bothered him. He wanted Aya how he was last night, laughing and playful, not what he knew he was going to walk in on. A bitchy Aya with a head wound and a hangover.

Omi must be up. He could smell cooking. No, it couldn't be Omi, because it smelled putrid, it must be Ken.

Omi was the only one who could really cook. Aya and Yohji always bought takeout, and Ken made things that weren't even edible.

He made his way down the stairs.

"Mornin', Ken," Yohji greeted as he entered the kitchen. He stretched as he watched the brunette stir the contents in the pan. What the hell had he…

"Ken, what did you put in that?" Yohji cringed at the sight, it looked kind of…sludgy.

"I'm not really sure. I wasn't paying attention," Ken smiled as he continued to stir. Ken was the only one who ate his own creations, everyone else found reasons not to eat it.

"I saw Aya rummaging through the cupboards so I told him I'd make breakfast. This has…probably everything in it, so it should be good. it's all healthy though, I gave up on trying to mix breakfast and dessert together. It never turned out just right, something was just a bit off."

"Yeah, like the guy cooking it," Yohji grinned as he ruffled Ken's hair. Okay, so Aya was fine. He was safe indoors and somewhere nearby if he was waiting for Ken. But then again, he probably caught a whiff of it and bolted. He knew he was going to. There was no way he was going to eat that crap, Ken could wake the dead with that shit.

"Aya?" Yohji rounded the corner and nearly ran smack into him.

Aya tried to brush past him but Yohji caught him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Aya, holding him still.

"About last night…"

"What about last night?" Aya asked, sounding disinterested.

"I…we…I had a lot of fun last night. It was nice to see you loosen up a bit. If you remember anything about it you'll remember that I didn't take advantage. Maybe we could go somewhere today, someplace away from here to just…" what was the best way to ask Aya out?

"Yohji, let me go," Aya warned in a deadpan voice that he recognized. He let go immediately. If Aya were going to attack him with the sword he would have to fight back, and hugging Aya wasn't the best way to go about defending himself.

"Fine, I will go with you. But I don't want to go anywhere loud. I don't want people to touch me," he still looked about ready to kill Yohji, but he turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"Um, Aya, just so you know, the shit Ken cooks isn't exactly edible, just say you wanted fruit instead and grab an apple or something. Say the hangover is bothering your stomach or something. Just don't…Aya? What are you…"

"Thank you," Aya said as Ken ran over and handed him a plate. Yohji stared with wide eyes as Aya set his sword down against the wall beside him and lifted the fork to take a bite.

"Oh, Yohji, did you want some? I have extra!" Ken was grinning like a fool. Well, of course he was, it was the first time in a year he'd been able to find anyone sucker enough to eat what he'd cooked.

"No, I.."

"He does. He's just worried he's putting you out," Aya said, smiling politely at Ken.

"What the hell, Aya? You just dug my grave!" Yohji groaned. He couldn't very well back out now without being obvious. He didn't want to hurt Ken's feelings.

"What do you think, Aya?" Ken asked as he handed the plate to Yohji.

"Its fine. Ken who taught you how to cook?" Aya asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Oh, why was he playing this up so well? He didn't want Ken to continue to constantly make him food. He wanted Ken to just make dinner for one like he usually did. By now he was used to them ducking around his food, probably figuring that they just weren't hungry at the same time as he was.

"I'm self taught," Ken said, grinning as he ran and got his own plate.

"Serves you right for getting me drunk," Aya growled low enough that Ken couldn't hear over the vent.

"So this is revenge torture? Couldn't you just cut me or something?" Yohji threw up his hand dramatically.

He guessed he was going to have to eat it. Wait a minute! No way! That wasn't playing fair. Well, if Aya could be unfair then so would he. He quickly lined his plate up with Aya's and used his fork to push it over onto Aya's plate.

"What the hell, Yohji!" Aya shouted, slapping his plate on top of Yohji's. Wait! That meant that he had both of them! Shit! And there was no way to make Aya take it back. Aya was heading back upstairs, probably for a shower. When had he grabbed his sword? He sure as hell hoped Aya understood that he couldn't take his sword when they went out tonight…that is, if he even still wants to go out tonight.

"Where's Aya going?" Ken asked, startling Yohjij. Yohji scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to give the food back to Ken without upsetting him.

"You're not hungry, are you? Why don't you just admit that you're just not the breakfast kind of guy."

"You caught me. I just want a smoke and some coffee. Aya's probably in the shower."

"Should he be showering alone?" Ken asked. Yohji couldn't help but laugh. Damn, he should've asked Aya that. It would've been hilarious to see the look on his face. Or maybe…what if Aya had let him.

Shit! He'd better go ask!

Yohji shoved the plate onto the counter and raced upstairs. Damnit! He wanted to shower with Aya!

Yeah, he could hear water. Aya was definitely in the shower! He knocked on the door.

"Aya, can I come in?" Yohji called. No answer. Okay, that could be bad or it could be normal. It was hard to say.

Yohji quickly picked the lock and slipped in.

"Aya, you alright in there?" He asked, approaching the shower. He looked at the outline on the shower door, glad he hadn't been mistaken and walked in on Omi instead. That would be embarrassing.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Aya demanded, sounding pissed off.

"Do you need any help? You're probably still dizzy, I could…"

"Fine." Aya said, though his tone wasn't too convincing. Yohji's heart was beating hard as he approached the door. He almost forgot to undress, but that would totally give him away if he opened the door in full clothing.

He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. Normally even a hot girl naked in his bed wouldn't get him undressed quite this fast, he liked to take his time with things. But if he took his time with this the shower would be over and he wouldn't get another chance like this for at least another day.

He opened the door. Goddamn, but Aya was beautiful when he was wet and naked, he had to force himself not to stare at every droplet of water and just get in with him. Even more so he had to force himself not to attack Aya right there. He was hard as a rock. He just prayed Aya wouldn't see his predicament.

"Wash my back, I can get the rest myself," Aya turned his back to him, revealing the long line of his spine and a perfect ass.

"I think we should start with your hair. If you do it yourself you're going to end up accidentally hitting your stitches. I'll get it," he poured some shampoo into his hands and lathered Aya's locks, massaging his fingers into his scalp while Aya tilted his head back. It was the first real wash it had in a week, so he had a lot to clean. He'd cleaned it the best he could before, but it hadn't been enough. He'd cleaned around the bandages.

He quickly rinsed it out. Now he would move on to his back. He soaped his hands up and started to run his hands over Aya's shoulders first, rubbing his fingers into the muscles there. Aya's skin was so soft, silky under his touch. He wished he could run his lips across the long line of his throat. But he had to behave himself. If he wanted Aya to go to dinner with him tonight he was going to have to keep his hands to the task only.

,

,

,

,

Guess what kind of bitch I am? The kind of bitch that is going to end it there for tonight and make you wait until tomorrow.(mainly because I'm changing perspectives again) I honestly was originally going to have him walk in on Omi, but then I was like 'well, we'll give Yohji a bit of a break and at least he gets to see Aya in the shower after all he's been through.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15

;

This chapter is rated M for yaoi

;

Aya didn't know why he had let Yohji in the shower with him. But the man's hands were magic on his sore muscles. Even if he weren't great at massaging his hands felt good as they roamed around his back.

He was almost disappointed when Yohji didn't try to do anything further. He had no idea why, but he'd wanted Yohji to continue touching him, to take advantage even just a little.

If Yohji was so attracted to him then why wasn't he trying to take things further. Aya turned to face him and immediately blushed. Of course Yohji was naked. He wasn't going to climb in the shower fully dressed to help him.

"Mind if I share the water?" Yohji winked at him. Aya stepped aside, letting Yohji soak up some of the water, going to work on his hair first.

Frowning, Aya came up behind him. Maybe he could get Yohji to notice him if he returned the favour.

Silent so that Yohji wouldn't clue into what he was doing, Aya started soaping up his hands. He watched Yohji rinse out his hair before he stepped in, sliding his hands over his shoulders. He dug his fingers into the muscles there. Yohji hissed, pulling away. Aya watched blood drip down Yohji's back. He'd actually broken the skin.

Yohji turned to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Did you just do that on purpose?" Yohji asked, wiping some of the blood onto his fingers and looking at it.

"I was just trying to…" Aya looked away. Okay, he'd totally killed the mood. Yohji was probably pissed at him. He knew that he wasn't aware of his own strength, but that was pretty bad.

"Well, as long as you were trying to help," Yohji's voice was relaxed, like nothing had happened. Aya looked at him, surprised by the smile on Yohji's face. If it were him he would've been pissed.

Yohji leaned in, sweeping his mouth down to catch Aya's in a heated kiss. Aya clung to him, doing more damage with his fingernails as they raked down his back. He was pressed flush against Yohji, could feel the other man's hardness against is own. His hands explored, one of them moving up Yohji's chest all the way up to caress against his throat. The pulse beat frantically under his fingers. One wrong move and he would snuff it out. That thought made him move his hand up to slide through his hair. Yohji's knee nudged between his thighs. Aya gasped as Yohji started to move, thrusting against him under the spray of the water, pressing him against the wall. He matched Yohji's thrusts move for move.

He cried out as Yohji's lips moved to fasten against his neck, trailing his lips down and sucking up a mark at the nape.

His stared with wonder as Yohji lowered himself, kissing a trail of fire down Aya's belly. What was he…oh! Yohji's mouth wrapped around his shaft, sucking hard. Alternating between moving his tongue expertly, to pulling back to the tip.

Aya gently slid his hands into Yohji's hair. He wanted to yank on it, but he stayed still, letting Yohji work his magic. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him and have him stop.

Yohji's jade eyes looked up at him, heated and watching his reactions. Aya kept his eyes locked. He couldn't look away. His climax was building, a feeling that was strangely alien to him. For a moment rationalization made him wonder why this was new to him, but the thought quickly vanished when Yohji started to hum. It pushed him over the edge. He came hard, and Yohji consumed every drop.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Yohji smiled as he stood up, kissing him soundly. Aya tasted himself on Yohji's tongue. It was…different, but not altogether unpleasant. He expected Yohji to take things further…was there a further? He wished he knew. He supposed there had to be if Yohji was still hard as a rock.

Yohji surprised him again by opening the sliding doors and stepping out. What could he do to… oh. He grabbed Yohji before the man could put his pants on and palmed him, stroking carefully. It had to be close to the same, right? If those movements with Yohji's mouth mirrored the movements of Aya's hand?

Yohji groaned, leaning back against him, letting Aya wrap an arm firmly around his chest. Aya didn't know what made him do it, but he bit into Yohji's shoulder. Yohji just groaned, he didn't pull away, clearly enjoying the bite even though Aya broke the skin.

He licked at the wound. It would last for a while, testament that Yohji was taken. Aya grinned when Yohji's seed filled his hand. So he had done it right!

Later he would wonder why he'd wanted to mark Yohji. Did he really mean to keep the man?

"Damn, Aya." Yohji turned and captured his mouth again. This time the kiss was gentler, more relaxed. Aya sighed as he pulled away to rest his head against Yohji's shoulder, just enjoying the contact.

"What does this mean for us, Aya?" Yohji asked, kissing the top of his head. Aya didn't know the answer to that, so he just remained silent.

A hard knock on the door startled them both. Aya quickly pulled away from Yohji.

"Are you almost finished in there?" Omi's voice asked. Aya went to the door and yanked it open just in time for Yohji to step out of view.

"Is there a problem?" Aya asked, glaring at the younger man. Omi had ruined the moment.

"No, Aya! I didn't realize it was you! I thought I saw Yohji go in there," Omi blushed bright red, obviously having noticed Aya's state of undress.

"You saw wrong," Aya slammed the door in his face.

"So, the real question is how you are going to save face? I mean you have to get out of here somehow without letting them know what happened?" Aya pulled a towel around his waist, knotting it. The hot shower had really done miracles, of course Yohji's talented hands had a lot to do with it, too. He barely felt the pain in his limbs at all. He was still weak, but at least he wasn't hurting.

"Why should I hide it? I only hid in case you didn't want them to know. But if its all the same to you, I'd rather they knew so that we don't have to go sneaking around." Yohji covered himself with the other towel.

"Forgot a change of clothes," Aya wondered what would be in his drawers. Would it be basic jeans and t-shirt? Or something nicer? He found himself looking forward to whatever it was.

He opened the door. He didn't give a damn if they knew, as long as they didn't bother him about it. He made a B-line for his room and yanked open the top drawer.

Most of the clothes were pretty basic with a few little details that he liked, like lace up collars and things like that. But the thing that caught his eye the most was a black tank top with red buckles across the chest. It looked so out of place with everything else, but he wanted it.

Okay, on to pants. He looked at the arrangement of jeans and leather pants. Wow, even better than he'd expected. A pair of low rise black leather pants that matched the shirt with red buckles down the legs. This would be great!

He pulled on the clothes quickly before drying his hair. He didn't feel like wearing socks right now. He liked the chill of the floor beneath his feet.

"Hey, Aya. Did you want to go get some new clothes…damn!" Yohji was staring at him with appreciation.

"I never knew you had something like that in your dresser or I would've begged you to wear it." Yohji circled him, staring at him like he was naked.

"Do you mind!" Aya snapped.

"Nope, don't mind at all," Yohji winked at him. The man looked like he had something in mind. Aya felt a lump of dread in his stomach. What was that look in his eyes? He wished he could read Yohji better, but sometimes it was hard to figure what was going on in his head.

"You and I are going dancing tonight."

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Aya frowned, he didn't like the idea of that many people around him.

"Screw dinner, you can't dress like that and not go dancing with me. I'll keep perverts away from you, okay?"

Aya nodded, having a feeling that Yohji would keep his word. He knew he couldn't bring his sword, so other than punching someone he couldn't really keep them away.

,

,

Does Aya have a clue for what he's in for? Not really. LOL!

Okay, guys. I'm going to be gone for three days, I'll add an update on Sunday night, okay? Just so you don't think I quit on the story or got writers block.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16

;

;

Yohji's throat tightened as he watched Aya get ready for their date. He couldn't help but stare every time Aya turned his back to him.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned to look. Omi. Was Omi going to give him some speech about not hurting Aya or something? He sure hoped not. He wasn't planning on hurting Aya, but Omi wouldn't read that out of his actions.

"Yohji, what is he doing wearing that?" Omi whispered, leaning in really close so Aya wouldn't hear.

"He picked it out and wanted to wear it, I don't have control over him. Besides, it looks hot on him. Relax, I promise I'll take care of him and keep freaks away from him." He was confused. What was so wrong about those clothes..oh, shit! He must've used them for the mission where he pretended to be a prostitute.

"Don't say a word of it to Aya. The last thing he needs right now is to know about our missions.

Omi nodded, and Yohji could tell that he was sincere. .Omi would leave it be.

"Are we leaving now?" Aya asked, giving Yohji a once over. Glancing at his leather jacket, low rise leather pants, and a cropped shirt that revealed his belly and hipbones.

"Yeah, Omi was just telling me something about the flower shop." Yohji smiled/

The trip to the rave was filled with pop music that played so loud that Aya visibly cringed. Yohji couldn't help but stare at Aya the entire drive. The man was freaking beautiful on a regular basis, but when he had clothes that fit him in all the right places.

"You ready?" Yohji asked. Aya looked at him but didn't say a word. He silently followed Yohji into the building. Yohji could tell that Aya was uncomfortable with all of those people around him. Once they made their way to the middle of the dance floor Yohji spun Aya so that he was moulded to his back. He slid his hands up and down Aya's body, caressing even as he grinded against Aya's perfect ass.

The woman on the stage changed songs, beginning with something soft. Aya turned in Yohji's arms. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck an moved so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Grinning, Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya's waist, holding him tightly as they slow danced. Only one thing could be better than today, rolling Aya around in the sheets.

Aya was as hard as he was. He could feel the bulge against his thigh. Tonight would be too soon to try to claim him. But maybe another blowjob would help.

His member stiffened at the thought of Aya on his knees taking in his member. That would be amazing.

Their mouths were mere inches away. He could feel Aya's breath against his face. Yohji took advantage of the situation, delving down for a kiss. Aya groaned into his mouth, letting him deepen it. It was music to Yohji's ears. He deepened the kiss even more, devouring him, tasting every nook and cranny until they had to separate for air.

"You are a damned fine kisser, Aya." Yohji grinned like the Cheshire cat. He was surprised. Aya could dance. It was true that he wasn't doing much more than following Yohji' lead, but it was the grace with which he used.

Yohji wished he could fuck Aya the second they got home, but he would have to play by the rules.

"Hey, baby, you wanna have fun with a real man?" A huge burly man that stank of alcohol asked.

"If you see one around let me know,?" Aya looked pissed. The man all but ran when Aya gave him the glare of death.

;

;

;

Hello, I'm back from the Expo. So I'm going to try to write chapters every day, so look for them at around 8:00pm .


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17

;

Aya was glad the second song was slow. He didn't want to look at other people, he wanted to look at Yohji. He didn't like the looks he was getting from strangers. What was their problem? He licked his lips, still swollen from Yohji's kiss.

"I think I'm starting to be able to read your face pretty well now, Aya. So, what's making you uncomfortable?" Yohji asked. Aya frowned, was he really that easy to read?

"People are staring at me," Aya hissed, glaring at Yohji.

"Um, yeah. Aya, have you never looked in a mirror before?" Yohji shook his head with a small laugh.

"This morning when I brushed my hair and things like that, yeah. Why?" Aya didn't know where this was going. Why was he asking about mirrors? He hadn't seen anything particularly grotesque on his face.

"Aya, people are looking at you because you're sexy." Okay, that wasn't what he had expected.

Yohji kissed him suddenly, startling him. He couldn't enjoy the kiss completely, his brain was too busy thinking on what Yohji had said. Maybe they thought he was sexy because he was with Yohji. That had to be it, I mean the man could move.

"Aya, you need to relax. Nothing can happen to you when you're with me, okay? This place isn't crawling with ninjas that are ready to attack you at any moment, just a bunch of horny guys looking to score."

"Hey, Kudou! I see you came with a date this time!" A voice yelled from behind. Aya just stared at Yohji.

"So then, are you one of those horny guys looking to score?" Aya asked. The very idea that Yohji might be using him pissed him off. His hands itched for his sword.

"Whoa! Calm down, Aya! I brought you here because this is one of the places I come to have fun. I'm not playing with you, I really just wanted to take you dancing," Yohji's hands tightened on his waist, preventing him from pulling away.

"You have two seconds…" Yohji cut him off with a kiss. Aya bit hard.

"Fuck!" Yohji stumbled back, his hand covering his mouth. Aya could see blood dribbling over Yohji's fingers. He deserved it. Aya just wished he'd been able to bite it off before Yohji had pulled away.

He didn't want to be here anymore. He was leaving. It pissed him off that Yohji was following, but there wasn't much he could do about it without his sword. Obviously if nearly biting his tongue off wouldn't deter the man nothing short of killing him would.

"Aya, you can't just wander off like that! Shit! This isn't exactly a good area of town, and in case your anger made you forget what little you do know, you don't know where you are and you're still injured!" Yohji was hot on his heels. Aya wanted to hit him and run like hell. He didn't like feeling cornered.

"Just get in the car, I'll take you home. I won't even talk to you on the way if you don't want."

Aya kept walking. He could hear Yohji racing off. Who had lit a fire under his ass? Oh well, Aya was glad to be on his own. He listened for Yohji's car to pull, and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Yohji's car suddenly jumped the curb to block his path.

"Aya, get in the car. Don't make me come out there and drag you. I've played nice so far, but if I have to kick your ass to get you back in this car I will! I'll hit you right in your stitches, maybe I'll even accidentally pop out the surgical plug that is supporting your skull where the bullet went through? You want to be operated on again? To be stuck in the hospital with strangers?"

Aya glared at him, but complied. He just wanted to get back to his room. The room with plain walls and a heavy book on the dresser. He wanted away from the noise, and away from Yohji. His heart ached from Yohji's actions. He just wanted to curl up against a wall with his sword. With a wall at his back no one could sneak up on him. And with his sword Yohji would never try to hurt him like this again.

"I swear to God! Aya! I wasn't using you! I'm not going to use you and throw you away," Yohji's hands had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

"Really? Well, I suppose I should ask Ken what you normally do when you have a date. He is the one most likely to be honest." Aya turned his head toward the window. He didn't want to pay anymore attention to Yohji. He focused on their surroundings instead, trying to memorize street names and things like that. It was hard to ignore Yohji when he was trying to defend himself. He just kept going on and on instead of saying 'yes, I am an asshole, sorry you missed the memo'.

The second the car pulled up Aya was out of it, making his way into the back apartment where he could hear Ken and Omi talking.

Yohji was still in the car smoking like a chimney while Aya crept up on the two. He wanted to hear what they were talking about, he had a feeling that it was important.

"Has Abyssinian shown any signs of improvement? Is his memory starting to come back yet?" That woman…Manx, that was her name. Abyssinian, she meant him. So why was she calling him that?

"No, none," Omi sounded sad.

"Well, none that he's said, anyway," Ken added.

"He would've told Yohji, I mean they've been together twenty four seven. The only thing that he has shown any recollection of at all is his sword."

"Do you think its right for us to try to remind him of any of this? We should be letting him live his life, not trying to take it from him. If any of us could have a second chance we would take it, so why do you want us to take it from him?"

"I had wanted him to remember everything on his own so that he wouldn't be so shell shocked. But how long do you think the Weiss will survive without one of its members? Do you really think you can handle missions forever without him having your backs? We have to take another approach. You need to make sure that sword is with him wherever he goes. Let him see you in mission gear. Anything that might trigger a flashback of any sort."

"But Manx, its only been a couple days!"

"And you two failed your last mission. The target escaped twice. If you boys can't make him remember we will have to start fresh with him. Kritiker will take him in and maybe he'll come out stronger than before. Maybe its for the best that he start without all of the problems and attitude. Like a robot," okay, the last part Aya knew she was saying to try to scare the other two, but he also knew not to put it past her.

He pushed open the door, making no sign that he had heard or that he hadn't. He wouldn't bother.

"Aya, where's Yohji? Don't tell me that creep ditched you!" Ken ran to his side, moving like he was going to help him walk. Omi was already down the hall doing exactly what Aya thought he was going to do. Get his sword.

"Omi!" Ken gasped as Omi passed the sword to Aya.

"You shouldn't go around without it while you're still hurt," Omi said, but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Aya, I'm sorry," Omi said, dashing back down the hall. Aya could smell tears. Poor kid.

"Yohji is smoking."

"Aya, are you okay? You have blood on your lip. Did you and Yohji get in a fight?"

"I bit him," Aya stalked off toward his room, dragging Ken with him. If he kept Ken around then Yohji wouldn`t have to be there.

"So you two are butting heads again, eh? That sucks. Sorry, Aya," Ken plopped himself down on Aya's bed when Aya made no moves to sit down. Aya leaned against the wall with his sword in hand. He felt like a fool. So before they hadn't gotten along and Yohji was using his amnesia as a chance to get back at him.

"He made me think that things were…special between us," Aya shook his head. He felt so stupid.

"Shit, Aya! If I had known he was going to put the moves on you I would've warned you, but he's never shown any signs of being attracted to you," Ken looked positively pissed.

"Ken, I have a favour to ask of you. I need to…I need to leave this place. I can't be here anymore, not with him here. I'm not asking you to lie for me, all I'm asking you to do is distract Omi and Yohji for twenty minutes. You're the only one I trust."

"Okay, Aya, I promise I'll do what can. But Yohji might not be able to be distracted if he decides to come in here and finish your argument."

"Tell them I'm exhausted and need to sleep. Tell them I said I'd kill anything that comes through that door while I'm trying to sleep."

"Normally they'd be afraid of that, hopefully they still are. But Aya, if anything happens, here's the cell phone that Yohji gave me. Call immediately," Ken punched something into the phone.

"I just put our number on this phone, right here," Ken showed him how to get to the address book.

"highlight it and hit talk. Make sure I'm the one answering the phone. I'll tap my finger on the mouthpiece twice, that's how you'll know its me without having to try to recognize my voice." Ken pushed the phone into Aya's hands.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Aya, but I hope this is the last time we meet. I hope you escape this place and find out who you should be and not what other people have made you. Damn, I wish I could go too," Ken laughed, patting him on the shoulder before he headed out of the room.

"Thank you," Aya said very quietly, though he was pretty sure Ken heard him.


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18

,

Yohji would've been stupid if he hadn't noticed that Ken was watching his watch every five seconds. What was he up to?

"So, Yohji, what did you do to get Aya to bite you? I mean him punching you has become the norm, but to bite you? How the hell did that happen?" Ken asked while cooking something nasty.

"I kissed him when he was mad and he bit me. I should've known better than to kiss him when he had that cold look on his face. It looked sort of like his mission face, only with a bit of confusion tacked into it." Yohji shrugged. He wasn't about to lie about it.

"You shouldn't have been kissing him at all, Yohji. If he was completely coherent and you kissed him then whatever, but he has amnesia and barely knows his own name. You can't take advantage of him right now. Its not fair, and if you really think about it you'll know I'm right," Ken wasn't even looking at him. Normally if Ken made any sort of outburst it would be a lot less well thought out. He had thought about what he was going to say, but why? Ken wasn't the type to think about how to word things. He was the type to blurt something out before it even registered as a thought in his brain.

"Ken, where's Aya?" Yohji asked the dreaded question. There was only one reason Ken would be watching the clock, and it had to be Aya. He sure as hell didn't pay attention to any time at all when he was cooking something gross.

"He was exhausted and went to bed. He said if we opened the door he'd cut our throats, so leave him alone. He's been through enough without you bothering him."

"Maybe I should bring him something to eat. There's still some rice in the fridge, I could heat it up," Omi smiled, looking like he was happy to have anything to do to help Aya.

"Maybe I should bring it to him," Yohji watched Ken closely, and saw the exact moment the boy's shoulder's tensed.

He prayed that he was wrong about what was going on, but he had to check! Yohji dashed toward the stairs, racing his way up to Aya's room. He pounded his fist on the door.

"Aya, open the door. I just want to talk." he waited, no sound. Okay, but Aya always was the silent type.

"I'm coming in," he warned, carefully pushing the door open. Just as he thought, it was empty. Aya had left.

Had he chased the man away? He was going to have to beat Lloyd, the idiot who let Aya in on his history at that place. Now Aya was out there somewhere with an injury and amnesia.

He supposed it wouldn't be too hard to find him. I mean where would he go? He would check every homeless shelter for a guy with a sword. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. He would call in all of his contacts and have them watching for the redhead. I mean a man as beautiful as Aya was hard to miss. The hair alone would give him away even if someone didn't see his face.

But first things first. Yohji lunged down the stairs, pissed off that he hadn't realized exactly what was going on sooner.

"Ken, you bastard! You helped him leave!" Yohji yelled! Normally he didn't yell. It was a rarity for him, but he hadn't even gotten to apologize to Aya, to admit that he really did have feelings for him and that he wanted to keep him. Aya was the first one he had loved since Asuka, and even then he didn't remember feeling for her as intensely as he did for Aya.

"Aya left?" Ken asked, feigning ignorance, putting on a shocked face so well that anyone other than Yohji would think it was genuine.

"You know he did, that's why you've been checking your watch every five seconds! How could you let him out into the world like that? Did you even think of what might happen if he has a violent flashback? Or what if he gets hurt? Maybe we should let the police know there's an amnesiac wandering around with a katana. Then they'll find him for us!" Even Yohji knew the threat was a joke, there's no way he would send the cops after one of his own.

"Ken, you didn't!" Omi gasped, looking completely taken off guard.

"You can report me to Persia if you want. All it will get you is having me interrogated, but Aya didn't tell me where he was going and I didn't ask. I gave him our number and if he runs into trouble he'll call. It was the best I could do. He couldn't handle being here anymore after what you did to him and I can't blame him. At least you didn't take things any further than that. I mean it would hurt enough to have someone kiss you and not mean it, but if you two had…you haven't, have you? You didn't…" Ken's face was going red at having to ask that question.

Omi just stood there gaping from one to the other, unable to even say anything he was so shocked.

"Not exactly. We had a bit of fun in the shower, but I didn't have sex with him exactly, not that its any of your business," Yohji stretched his arms over his head. As soon as Ken started mentioning sex he felt a bit of a calmness start in his body. It was a subject he was well versed in and it was a bit more comfortable than talking about fighting with Aya. The moment they'd had was a good one and he didn't want to ruin it with regrets or anything else. He wanted to always remember it fondly, not as a part of his heart that was breaking in two. If he thought about holding Aya in his arms he wouldn't be focused on how empty his arms felt with Aya gone. Even when he'd been helping Aya walk around he had felt whole.

It was strange, before the accident he never would've thought of Aya like that. I mean yeah, he'd realized Aya was gorgeous, he'd have been blind not to. But he hadn't found him someone he would define as sexy. He didn't think Aya's sword was sexy, and the man carrying it had seemed like the embodiment of the polished metal.

"I'm going to start checking homeless shelters, Omi, I want you checking under the bridges. Ken, well…you can do whatever you want because you're useless this time. Omi, you should make sure to bring something with you in case you run into any trouble."

Omi was already darting toward the supply closet that hid their mission room. Yohji checked his pack of cigarettes. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure. Damnit! It he had only just thought twice about taking Aya to that stupid place they might be on the couch making out right now. The idea brought a grin to Yohji's lips. Aya tasted good, and the blush that stole over his face was adorable. He bet the old Aya wouldn't have blushed.

"Yohji! Aya's been in the mission room! His coat's gone!" Omi shouted, nearly falling over his own feet as he ran into the room. He looked frantic.

"So maybe he has remembered something after all. I wonder what it was exactly. Couldn't have been good if he knew where everything was." Yohji, groaned. It was going to be even longer than he'd thought.

,

Author's notes: Poor Yohji. I keep punishing him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aya looked up at the sky as it poured rain on him. He knew he couldn't go to any sort of shelter because it was what they would look for him.

No, he was hiding in plain sight. He coughed hard, his lungs squeezing and hurting. It didn't matter, all he had to do was find a decent job where he wouldn't be seeen.

"Hey, baby, you have the time?" A giant of a man asked, coming toward him.

Aya just ignored him. Guys like this would usually back off once they realize you don't want to talk. If not then he'd show the man his sword.

The only thing he could think of was Yohji. The man's smiling face and warm eyes Yohji pressed up against him in the shower. If he'd thought there was a chance that he would be coming home to that he would have turned around long ago.

Instead he was walking around alone in the dark all by himself. It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone, it was more of a case of his heart aching.

"Pretty kitten," Aya turned. There was a man in front of him with long orange hair that had a bandana around his forehead.

"Do I know you?" Ays asked. The man barked out a laugh

"Damn, Crawford said you would lose your memory and it looks like he was right again. I should keep that man around to work a hotline.

"I'm Shuldig. You used to be a spy for our side. That is until that bastard Balinese shot you. We couldn't get you back. At first we'd heard you were dead;"

"Somehow I doubt anything would keep you out lf a room if you wanted in badly enough.?'

"Do you have pictures of us together?"

"On our line of business its best to keep pictures to a minimum." The man was laughing at him. It was clear as day in the way he grinned and the sinister winkle in his eye

But if they didn't know each other than how did the guy know that he had amnesia? Aya didn't want to take this at face value.

"I won't go anywhere with you until I'm sure you're not an enemy," Aya shook his head. Something was really wrong What was it?

"You should feel it, that you know me. You shouldn't be a spy against Weiss again. Its too dangerous. If I'd known the tall one was going to shoot you I'd have intervened. He probably found out about you and wanted to kill you. They'll try to make you remember so that they can torture you later for answers." The man grinned wickedly at him.

"Why should I believe a thing you say?" Aya didn't want to see the man any longer. For some reason just being around this man made all of his muscles tense up.

A car suddenly jumped the curb and Youhi climbed out of it.

"Aya, get in the car!" Yohji shouted, grabbing his arm and throwing a confused Aya behind his back.

"I'll see you later when you don't have the playboy body guarding you," Schuldig headed back for his own car.

"Who was that man?" Aya coughed again, his chest rattling.

"See. This is what happens when you stay out in the pouring rain for an hour."

"I asked you who he was," Aya didn't want to let Yohji change the subject right now.

"He's a very dangerous psychic. He can get into your head and pull out your worst moments so that you end up stuck inside your own head."

Authors notes: I know this is a short chapter but I'm extremely medicated, so I did the best I could do.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20

Aya was silent as Yohji drove. That, for a change, made him calm down a bit. Seeing Aya cornered by that psycho German had nearly made his heart stop.

He had expected Aya to fight him, had even come prepared to knock Aya out with a tranquillizer dart that he was hiding in his pocket. But having to save Aya? That wasn't what he'd expected. He supposed he should be glad that Aya had gotten into the car with him instead of listening to Shuldig.

"You had me worried," was all Yohji said. Aya wasn't looking at him, he was looking out the window like Yohji wasn't even there. It didn't matter. Yohji was pretty sure that Aya heard every word that he said.

"I wasn't using you," no better time to talk about it than this. I mean if Aya jumped out of the vehicle into traffic he wouldn't get far. Yohji kept speeding so that Aya wouldn't even think about it.

"I know my track record really sucks. I mean I've been with so many people that its almost a joke. There was this one…you know what, never mind all that. Uh," Yohji had to laugh. He couldn't believe he'd almost described one of them to Aya. Now was not the time to joke around about who he'd been with.

"I care about you," he finally said. He watched Aya's shoulders tense, and half expected to get punched or have a sword pointed at him. Maybe it was seeing Aya in mission gear that made him worry about the sword again, or maybe this Aya was changing too fast for him to keep up. He had to get through to Aya before the man became who he was. If Aya went back to being cold he would be unreachable. Yohji refused to let things end like that. Holding Aya in his arms had been…it had been amazing. Even more amazing than when he'd had her in his arms. He'd loved Asuka as he should've back then. But he wasn't that person anymore no matter how much he tried to be. No, he was a killer, and this killer could only feel remorse, not love, not anymore. Not until Aya had pushed him out of the way.

When another killer had admonished him, even for a split second, Yohji had become more than just a killer. He didn't want to relieve his more carnal needs with just anyone. He didn't want a quick release where he could run away before they woke up. He wanted to wake up beside Aya, to see him sleeping in the morning, and to kiss him when he woke up.

"If you have a point, just say it," Aya interrupted his thoughts. He'd thought he had just said it. Okay, so he was going to have to spell it out.

"I think that I might love you," Yohji felt about an inch tall right now. He wished he'd had a more romantic way of saying it, maybe over dinner with flowers. But it had to be said and sooner rather than later.

"You 'think' you might love me? Is this a joke?" Aya was looking at him now, glaring like he was about to rip his throat out.

"Right now I wish it was, but that's the truth of things. I put the cards on the table you can take it or leave it." Yohji swerved back into the lane he was supposed to be in. Shit! He'd almost gotten them killed because Aya's glare had distracted him.

"Can't you give it a rest already? You've already had your fun, so please just leave me alone. I don't like being treated like a new shiny toy."

"Well, Aya, I really don't care right now what you believe about me, all I care about is getting us home." that was a lie, Aya would surely know it. He cared about what Aya thought about him more than anything. He wanted to be beautiful and irresistible to Aya.

"Good, because that's all I care about right now," Aya turned his attention back to the window. Yohji hated it when he did that, it was like saying 'this conversation is over right now!'

"You got Ken in trouble, you know. Luckily its only with us that he's in the shithouse. If it were Kritiker he might be dead right now." Yohji wanted Aya to be completely aware of what Kritiker might be capable of. He didn't really know what they would've done, but guaranteed it wouldn't be pretty. Now if Aya had left on his own when he had his memories they would pester him a bit, but they would still let him go.

"I'll have to show him my gratitude. Maybe I'll cook dinner so that he won't have to make one of his weird concoctions."

Author's notes: Okay, another chapter. Sorry about the wait. I normally post at around 7:30, but I fell asleep (medicated sleep)


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Aya didn't know what to do. If Yohji was just playing with him it would be worse the second time around. But if Yohji was serious then it was frightening. He didn't know how to love someone. He didn't know what Yohji expected of him._

_A lump of dread formed in his stomach as the vehicle stopped and pulled up into the flower shop driveway._

_He climbed out of the car, feeling insecure as he followed Yohji into the apartment behind the shop. He was freezing and soaked to the bone._

_"__First thing's first, Aya. We need to get you out of those clothes and into a warm bath. You're going to get sick if we don't warm you up," Yohji was pulling him along now. Aya felt his face heating up at the memory of what happened the last time they were in water together._

_He stood still in his bedroom as Yohji started to undress him. It was strange, the way Yohji looked at him. Even when he felt this shitty Yohji found him attractive, worth his attention._

_"__Aya, are you okay? Shit, I bet you're slipping into shock!" Yohji was dragging him toward the bathroom, rubbing his arms down, only stopping to fill the tub with steaming water._

_Aya was completely passive, letting Yohji guide him into the water that felt scorching to his frozen body._

_"__Its okay, just relax. I'll take care of you," Yohji kissed him. It felt so good. He slid his tongue along Yohji's, getting used to the other man's passion. He'd missed this. He hadn't been gone long, but he'd yearned for this moment._

_He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck, pulling him in closer. He was disappointed when Yohji pulled away. Once he realized the other man's intensions he blushed. Yohji was removing his clothes and climbing in the tub with him._

_The last thing he'd expected was Yohji's body pressing down against his own, pressing their members together and writhing. Aya gasped, his nails raking down Yohji's back as the man sucked up a mark on his neck. It felt so good, he was painfully hard as Yohji rubbed against him._

_He yelled when Yohji bit him hard enough to break the flesh. Damn, why did that feel so good?_

_"__I knew you'd like that. Usually someone who gives pain likes to receive it. I'm going to bite you, and scratch you until you scream my name," Yohji grinned at him. Aya couldn't help but smile back, his hands catching Yohji's hips, his legs moving out of the way to accommodate him better. He wrapped his legs around Yohji's hips._

_"__Aya, if we don't stop now I'm going to take you. Do you understand that?" Yohji kissed him again. Aya had no thoughts, he was completely lost in the moment. He didn't even stop to wonder what taking him entailed. _

_He was surprised when Yohji's fingers dipped down and pressed against him, circling before sliding home. Aya's back arched as Yohji hit that spot deep inside him._

_"__Like that?" Yohji asked, biting down on his nipple. Aya cried out, clinging to him desperately._

_"__Aya, tell me that its okay. I'm not going to do anything until you tell me its okay." Yohji whispered against his ear, nipping at it._

_"__Yohji, just do…something, anything, please!" That was apparently the only incentive Yohji needed. That hard member was pressing into him. His eyes misted with tears. It hurt, but it felt so good. His body slowly started to accommodate that long, thick length that burned deep inside him._

_"__Please!" He gasped, biting into Yohji's collarbone._

_"__Like I would ever say no to that!" Yohji started to move, drawing out only to plunge deeper . Aya cried out, throwing his head back against the tub. Yohji crushed him beneath his weight, hitting that spot inside him over and over. He'd never felt anything like this. He was sure that even in his other life this feeling was non-existent. _

_"__You're so beautiful," Yohji ran a hand through Aya's fiery red locks, smiling down at him before kissing him hard, his tongue mimicking his member as it thrust into his mouth over and over._

_Aya groaned, feeling like his body was about to bubble over. Something was coming, something so strange and foreign and so damned good._

_"__Yohji, I…." he what? He didn't even know._

_"__I know, I'm right there with you," something erupted inside him. Yohji's member was filling him with his seed even as Aya came hard. _

_His body felt soft, tender. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. Was that what love felt like?_

_"__Aya, are you okay? Did I hurt you any more than you wanted?" Yohji was looking down at him with a concerned look on his face._

_"__I'm fine," Aya assured, reaching up and cupping Yohji's cheek. Whatever this feeling was he was going to cling to it._

_He paused, something pushing at the surface of his mind. He saw himself standing there with his sword plunging into a man's chest while the man shouted in pain. What was that man's name? It was important…Takatori, that was it. But who was he?_

_"__Takatori?" Aya said out loud. He felt Yohji tense up on top of him. He unwound his limbs from Yohji's._

_"__He's dead. Its okay, you got him. You got your revenge," Yohji assured. Kissing his eyelids as they started to droop._

_author's notes: sorry for the delay, for some reason wouldn't let me upload the chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22

Yohji wondered what was going on in Aya's head. The man hadn't said anything since they put their robes on.

Was Aya pissed at him? Had he taken advantage? Hell if he knew. Aya had walked away from him like nothing had happened and went downstairs to make himself some tea.

Yohji had no choice but to follow him downstairs and wait, hoping that Aya would break the silence and talk to him. It hurt like hell to think that Aya hadn't felt anything.

Okay, so after staring at Aya for ten minutes Yohji decided he was going to have to be the first one to speak.

"Aya, I'm sorry…"

"Did I kill him?" Aya asked, finally looking up from his tea.

"Kill who…oh! Reji Takatori! Yeah, you killed him. Are you okay?" Yohji leaned over the table to look him in the eye.

"Don't hover," Aya gave him a light shove. Yohji chuckled as he pulled a chair up beside Aya, who never took his eyes off him.

"I want to remember killing him," of course he did. Yohji should've known that even in his memories Aya would be one track about that bastard.

"Why do I want to remember that?" Aya took a sip of his tea, but kept his eyes locked.

"Because he was an evil bastard who ruined your life. You never really gave us any details on it though, you were kind of personable about…well, everything. It was a trial getting a few words out of you. I could do some looking around though, I have sources that can find out about your past. But I really think you should leave your past alone and focus on the now."

Yohji jumped when Aya slammed his teacup down so hard that it shattered. Shit, the look in Aya's eyes was dangerous. Those were his mission eyes. Fuck! What had he done wrong?

"You're a coward!" Aya hissed, getting up from his chair. He cleaned up the broken porcelain and spilled tea without sparing Yohji a glance.

"Now hold on, how am I a coward?" Yohji grabbed Aya's arm when the man tried to brush past him. He quickly sidestepped when Aya tried to punch him.

"If it were your past I'm sure you would love to walk away! Instead of facing up to what you've done and who you've become I can guess that you would be glad to run and hide from the truth!" Aya hissed, glaring at him. Yohji could hold his own in a fight, but just the same his eyes did a quick scan to make sure Aya's sword wasn't in sight.

"And what will you do if the truth is too much for you? How are you going to deal with it? Are you going to lock yourself away from your emotions again? I wonder if you locked your emotions away for the same reason that I would want to forget everything. I think that makes you as big of a coward as I am!" Yohji moved in Aya's way when Aya tried to leave again.

"What do you want?" Aya demanded. He looked confused again, and very tired.

"Aya, if we are going to work then you have to let me in. What are we doing here yelling at each other? We were doing fine until you got all pissed off. Instead of going all psycho on me, why don't you try to explain things better?"

"I did explain!" Aya crossed his arms over his chest. Yohji wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around Aya, but right now that would probably result in an injury. But it was hard looking at Aya right now and not thinking of the fact that they had made love in the tub upstairs. Or maybe it had only been love for Yohji, he had no idea what Aya felt for him.

"No, you got mad and started insulting me, that's not explaining anything, that's just being a jerk." Okay, so he took his chances and lay a hand on Aya's arm. The muscle tensed under his hand, but Aya didn't brush him off.

"I would never choose to forget anything. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you out of the way, then maybe you would be the one without a memory if you really don't want it!" Okay, it sounded harsh, but Yohji knew Aya didn't mean it exactly as an insult. He meant it more of a fact. Yohji wondered briefly if Aya realized he'd actually in a screwed up way shown that he cared.

"Aya, lets call it a night," Yohji smiled as Aya looked at him curiously.

"You're coming to sleep in my bed tonight. I still need to stay with you, and I sure as hell don't want to be stuck in a chair all night again. Best solution? You stay in my bed. I bet my bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than yours. Beauty doesn't make itself, Aya," he grabbed Aya's hand and led him toward the stairs.

"Yohji, I don't think…"

"Aya, you and I just made love upstairs. Sleeping next to each other isn't going to hurt. It'll be nice," Yohji really wasn't going to take no for an answer, once he had it in his head that Aya was going to sleep next to him there really wasn't much room for argument. He wanted to wake up with Aya in his arms and that was that.

Yohji dropped his robe on the floor once the door was closed. He snickered as he watched Aya look around for a place to hang his own.

"Drop it on the floor and get over here," Yohji reached for Aya, only to be glared at while the man folded the robe up and set it gently on the dresser. The man was so anal about everything.

"You need to clean your floor," Aya stepped around a pile of clothes. Yohji was just glad Aya wasn't trying to clean it all up.

"I will do that one of these days, now get over here," Yohji tossed the blankets back and dropped down onto the bed, patting the spot beside him.

Aya sat at the edge of the bed, looking uncomfortable.

"Get over here," Yohji repeated with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his waist and tackling him down onto the bed.

"You'd better not snore," Aya griped, but Yohji just smiled as Aya finally rested against him, his head pillowed on Yohji's shoulder.

"Night, Aya,"

"Hn,"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aya woke feeling warm and comfortable. His dreams had been anything but kind, but waking up in Yohji's arms was a nice way to begin the morning.

He lifted his head, sneaking a glance at Yohji's sleeping face. The man seemed at peace. Aya wondered if that was how he'd looked in his sleep even as horrors had played out in his mind like on a movie screen only he couldn't walk out and demand his money back.

Everything was going to be okay. He knew who he was, knew what had to be done. But regardless of all that he knew where he belonged, and it was here.

Aya slid out of bed and looked at the clock. Barely a stir from Yohji made him smile. It was so like the man to sleep in. He could guarantee that if it weren't for watching over him that it would be Yohji's shift in the flower shop. He quickly pulled on a pair of Yohji's pants that he felt hugged too tight in all the right places. He would have to go to his own dresser to find clothes, but until then he wasn't about to streak through the hallway.

He didn't have the heart to wake Y ohji. He was sure that once Kritiker learned he had regained most of his memories that they would put both him and Yohji back on missions again.

Part of him didn't want to leave this place where everything was warm and loving, but the dutiful side of him knew that he couldn't avoid it. He didn't deserve a peaceful life. He was a killer and that was all there was to it. The only difference now was that he knew Yohji would be there for him at the end of the night.

He smiled as he reached down and touched Yohji's cheek.

"If this is what love feels like I'm glad it was with you," Aya said very softly, a smile twitching his lips.

"Mmm, me too," Yohji murmured, his eyes sliding open.

Aya was like a deer caught in lights. There was no way he would've admitted to that if he'd thought even for a second that Yohji was awake!

"Aya, quit thinking so much," Yohji smirked, sitting up and Drawing Aya closer by the hand. He guided Aya to sit on the bed and curled himself around the man's back, his arms loosely around his neck. He pressed a kiss to the hollow there, and Aya groaned. How did Yohji know how to make him feel so good?

"I suppose we should let Kritiker know I'm ready to come back," Aya said, tilting his head enough to look back at Yohji.

"Tomorrow, for right now, let's just enjoy this."

Aya couldn't argue, didn't even want to. He just relaxed in Yohji's arms, letting him hold him for as long as he wanted.

Things had changed in his life since the accident, but he couldn't regret them. If losing his memory temporarily was what brought him and Yohji together then it was completely worth it.

Thank you everyone for continuing reading this story even when I was having technical difficulties. I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

Thank you to those who have added me to your favourites and given me reviews. J

Everyone who liked this story, please look for the sequel : Mistrust


End file.
